justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Boogie
|artist = (JD1) (Studio Musicians) (JD2) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year = 1973 |difficulty = |effort = (JD2) (JDK) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD2) Light Blue (JDK) |gc = (JD2) (Remake) (JD2 & Remake) (Arrows) Red (JDK) (Arrows) |lc = Black (JDK) |pictos = 70 (JD2) 29 (JDK) |nowc = JungleBoogie |audio = }}"Jungle Boogie" by was planned to be in but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/p_Q8XysdgDA It was later featured on , now covered by Studio Musicians. It also appears in covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with red shoulder-length messy hair. He wears a cheetah-skin toga with a blue slash, a blue necklace, and various red bracelets on his arms. Remake In the remake, a more realistic look is given to the coach. The dancer is a boy with a black suit with a hat, white suspenders, and a white necktie. Background The routine takes place somewhere in a dark green jungle with dinosaurs. There are some green colored trees, some bushes, and some branches. At some points, coconuts fall out of nowhere. The routine takes place in an orange disco club. On the sides, there are yellow and purple silhouettes of trumpets; behind the coaches, there are orange circles with black dots shaped like disco balls. Above these orange circles, there is a starry sky that fades from purple to blue, with four silver disco balls and two trumpets. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Step back and shake your hands up to the sky as if you were afraid. JungleboogieGM.png|Gold Move JungleBoogie gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Jungle Boogie appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Oops!...I Did It Again Captions Jungle Boogie appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Jungle Jive * Stone Age Trivia Main series * The dancer resembles and . * When the coach goes down to the ground, his hair turns into a darker shade of red. * On the menu icon, the coach s hair is darker, and the slash and glove are lighter. ** Additionally, his toga is yellow instead of orange in the coach selection menu of the Mashup for Oops!...I Did It Again. * The dancer is recycled in Walk the Dinosaur in a mini-game, which is similar in concept to , for Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time. * Jungle Boogie was used in the "Shake it TV" mode on the Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party game for the Wii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivRDNovsuiQ * Jungle Boogie can be found in the audio files in . Unlike its later appearances, it is not covered. ** In addition, eight drum beats are added at the beginning. * The pictograms are not orange with light blue arrows. Instead, they are blue with orange arrows. This is because the pictograms would blend in with the background with the normal color. Gallery Game Files JungleBoogie_cover_jd2.png|''Jungle Boogie'' jungleboogie.jpg|''Jungle Boogie'' (Remake) Jungleboogie_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Jungle Boogie'' (Just Dance Kids) jungleboogie pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jungleboogie jd2 menu.png|''Jungle Boogie'' on the menu jungleboogie jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements jungleboogie beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others jungleback.jpg|Background Videos Official Audio Kool And The Gang - Jungle Boogie Gameplays Jungle Boogie - Just Dance 2 Jungle Boogie - Just Dance Kids Extractions Just Dance Now - Jungle Boogie by Studio Musicians References Site Navigation es:Jungle Boogie Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs by Kool & the Gang Category:Calm Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Colton Burton